The Story of my Life
by asleepingworld
Summary: This story is about a girl named Jessica. She is your typical 17 year old girl. What happens when her sister wins a contest to meet the Jonas Brothers. First fanfic. hope you like.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi! My name is Jessica. I'm just a regular 17 year old girl. As of age 7, I had always been on the chubby side. I never really had any friends either. I always felt like people were judging me by the way I looked. Plus everyone I thought was my friend only wanted to hang out with me because of my brother and his friends. When I started high school 3 years ago I told my parents I wanted to kill myself because I couldn't take the kids picking on me any longer. So they put me in therapy and I talked them into home schooling me. It worked. So for the past 3 years I have been working out and working on my attitude, now I finally lost all that weight and am starting to put my life together. Now I'm pretty skinny, I have long black wavy hair, and am about 5'4". I have a job at the local mall and my brother and his friends asked me to join their band as lead vocalist. It seems I have a pretty amazing voice and am beautiful to boot. I don't know where they come up with these things, but that's what they told me. I have an older brother named Kyle, he is 18. He is tallish (about 5'7"), has a crew cut (what little hair he has is dirty blonde), he also works at the local mall with me. Growing up we weren't really close, he lived with our dad and I lived with our mom. But now that he lives with us we have started to get closer. I also have a younger half-sister (different dads). Her name is Kiana and she is 10. She has medium length dirty blond hair and is a foot shorter than me. We are as close as sisters that have a 7 year age difference can get. So now that you know my history let me get to the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV aka mine**

I have listened to the Jonas Brothers ever since I started home schooling. I loved their music the moment I heard it. Nick's voice was so cute and Joe's was just, well it made my heart melt. Kevin's voice is rarely heard but yet coming from that family I imagine it to be amazing as well. My sister recently started listening to them when they made it big on Disney Channel. She thinks Nick is the cutest, big shocker there. (My mom once said he looked like Bobby Brady and Kiana got so mad, I just laughed.)

A couple months ago Billy Ray Cyrus was coming to our local Wal-Mart to sign his cd. My sister begged my mom to take her so she could see if Miley was there. Well, for one she wasn't, and for two that line was insane. My mom promised to take Kiana to a Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus show.

I didn't know but Kiana had won a contest. She won two tickets and backstage passes to see Hannah/Miley/Jonas Brothers in Philly. (Plus one for a chaperone. You can't very well go to their concert with your MOM!!! You had to take your best friend.) Lucky me, I was Kiana's best friend. I still had no idea she won these tickets. I thought my mom had bought them for Christmas. So on December 15, after Kiana got out of school, we packed up and headed to Philly.

Kiana, of course, wore a JB/Hannah/Miley outfit. She had her hair in cute little pigtails, and face paint on her…face of course. She was such a cute little fan. My mom could careless what she wore. She wasn't really into this kind of music. She would much rather be on her way to a Kenny Chesney (country singer) concert. I decided to look nice. I mean you never know maybe they would see me, I thought. I wore skinny legged black jeans. a hot pink and turquoise studded belt, my low top black converse, a plain white tshirt I had designed my self (it was spray painted to say "go eat monkeys" and had some random designs on it), a black vest, and a white sailor hat from an old Halloween costume. My hair was curly as usual and I thought I looked pretty okay.

The whole way there we listened to JB and Hannah/Miley. That is the proper way to get pumped for a concert. We laughed and had the best time. I was with my two best friends, my mom and sister. Life couldn't get any better, or so I thought. We arrived an hour early and went out to our seats- center stage front row. The best seats in the house, besides backstage. We listened to our ipods and danced around acting like the dorks we are.

I was just dancing around listening to JB's Baby Bottle Pop song when my eyes glanced toward the stage. I couldn't believe there was Joe Jonas standing there laughing at me. He touched his head and gave me two thumbs up. I was confused. I felt my head a realized I was wearing my sailor hat and he was complimenting me on it. I smiled and thanked him in sign language out of habit. (Kiana had learned it in school and always did and I kind of started doing it.) He looked at me quizzically. He pointed to me and then to his ear with a questioning look. I stood there for a couple minutes trying to figure out what that meant. Then I finally realized he was asking if I was deaf. I quickly shook me head no. At that Nick and Kevin walked up behind Joe. They smiled at me then pulled Joe away.

**Joe's POV**

Wow she is so beautiful, I thought. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Oh no she's looking at me, what should I do, I thought. I noticed her hat. It was a pretty cool hat so I touched my head and gave her two thumbs up, hoping she would understand. She was smiling at me. She touched her head and remembered she was wearing it and then, I couldn't believe she had just used sign language to thank me. Now I was confused. So I pointed to her and then to my ear, again hoping she would understand. It took her a little longer this time to get but quickly shook her head no.

"Yo dude, you have to see this," Nick said. Him and Kevin walked up behind me. I looked at the girl one last time and smiled before walking away. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Can't you see I was getting my flirt on with the beautiful young lady down there?" I asked them. They laughed at me and shoved a letter in my hand. I looked at and was surprised at what it said for many reasons. The letter said:

_Dear Nick, Joe, and Kevin,_

_My name is Kiana. I am the contest winner and you probably don't get this much, but I have special request to make. Can you please sing to my older sister instead of me on stage tonight? She hasn't had very many happy things in her life and I know you singing to her would make her soooo happy. Plus she has been listening to you way longer than me. _

_If you will her name is Jessica, she's 17, and will be in the front row. I asked her what she would be wearing and she said, her eat monkeys shirt, a black vest, and her sailor hat. I would really appreciate if you would do that._

_Thank You,_

_Kiana_

I looked up at them. They seemed to be almost as surprised as me. Then I remembered the girl I had just been flirting with in the audience…and her hat! It was her! So I would get to meet her after all. "So," I said, "do you want to bring up the winner or her sister?" "Well…," Keving replied, "we could bring her sister up and then sing to the contest winner backstage." "This is new. We have never had this happen before," Nick jumped in. "So, we're decided. We are bringing up the sister." I said. Nick and Kevin nodded their heads. YES!!!! I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

It was finally time for the show to start. I couldn't wait. I had waited so long to hear them live. First came out Miley. She did her set. She wasn't too bad either. I rather enjoyed myself, I thought. And then it was time for the Jonas Brothers. Everyone in the crowd started screaming. And then I heard them.

"I don't know if they're ready for us out there guys!" came Kevin's voice. "What are you talking about. There's no one out there. If there was they would be screaming," came Joe's voice. I just laughed. "Wow guys I think they might be ready," came Nick's voice. The crowd erupted at those words. I think I just went temporarily deaf, I thought to myself. Then I looked up and saw the boys coming out onstage singing "Kids of the Future." "Woah, they gots lotsa energy." I said. My mom just laughed at me. "You would probably have a lot of energy after being cooped up in a bus for days at a time too," she replied.

The concert continued. Then they came to the part of the show when they invite someone up on stage. I told Kiana to start screaming so maybe they would pick her. I mean come on she is in the first row, right in front of Joe. She looked at me weird. What was that look for, I thought. "Will the sailor in the front row who is telling people to eat monkeys please come up here?" Joe said. My mouth dropped and my eyes got wide. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S ME!!!!!" I yelled to my mom. She looked at me and then started cracking up. Why wasn't I moving? Come on feet move. Aw man why won't they work, I thought frustrated. I looked up and saw Joe standing in front of me.

**Joe's POV**

"All right ladies, it's that time when one lucky fan gets to come up here so we can sing to her," I said. I looked at my brothers. They nodded at me, telling me to continue as planned. I scanned the crowd making it look good. Then my eyes fell on her, Jessica. "Will the sailor in the front row who is telling people to eat monkeys please come up here?" I asked. She wasn't moving. I looked at Kevin and Nick they subtly motioned for me to go down there. So I did. When I reached her she looked up straight into my eyes. I couldn't help it. They were just so blue, I stared at her. "Ah…Joe, want to bring that young lady up?" I heard Kevin say. "What? Oh right sorry." I said while she giggled.

I nervously stuck my hand out for her to take. She did. I led her up on stage and as we were walking I decided to talk to her. "So uhm…what's your name?" I asked her. "Jessica," she replied softly. If I hadn't already known her name I might not have caught that, I thought. I sat her on the stool. She looked at me. I heard Nick and Kevin start playing Hello Beautiful. I didn't take my eyes off her the entire time. I just couldn't, and I didn't want to either.

When we had finished the song, Nick and Kevin came over and hugged her as they introduced themselves. I was the last one to hug her. "Wait backstage for us," I whispered softly in her ear. She looked at me and nodded. I watched her walk off stage. Then went on to our next song.

**Normal POV**

As I was looking at Joe I heard Kevin say, "Ah…Joe, want to bring that young lady up?" I continued to look at Joe uncertain of what to do. "What? Oh right sorry," Joe said as I giggled at him. He put his hand out for me to take. And I did. He took me to the stage. "So uhm…what's your name?" I heard him ask. "Jessica," I replied in barely more than a whisper. I sat on the stool and watched Joe as he sang Hello Beautiful to me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

When the song was over Nick and Kevin came over and introduced themselves as they hugged me. Joe was the last one to hug me. As I started to pull away I heard him say, "Wait backstage for us." I looked at him confused. Why would he want me to meet him backstage. I guess there was only one way to find out, so I nodded. I walked off stage to wait.

When their next song was over Joe started walking towards me. During the last song I had calmed down a bit and was becoming myself again. So when I saw Joe walking towards me I did the first thing that came to mind. I stuck my hand under my chin and waved. (think little rascals.) He laughed and did the same. Well at least he doesn't think I'm a total loser, I thought. "Well if it isn't Porky," he said. My jaw dropped. "Well if I'm Porky then you're Buckwheat!" I replied. We both laughed. "No," he said, "I want to be Alfalfa. And since you're the girl here you should be Darla." "I'll be Darla if you sing You Are So Beautiful To Me. And you have to find someone else to be Porky and Buckwheat." I replied jokingly. He gave me an evil grin.

"Nick and Kevin can be Porky and Buckwheat," he quickly said. "I can be what?!" Kevin jumped in. Joe explained it to him and Kevin chuckled. "I'll be Porky and Nick can be Buckwheat," he stated. At that Nick walked over and the whole thing needed to be explained again. I hadn't noticed at first but when Nick came over Joe had disappeared. Where did he go? I questioned myself. I looked around and saw him talking to the guitarist.

**Joe's POV**

When we finished our next song it was time for Nick to perform Nick J is of Da Chain. So I hurried over to Jessica before Kevin could get there so I could have a minute alone with her. I looked at her and saw her waving under her chin. I laughed but went along with it. I knew where that was from and now I had a way to start a conversation. "Well if it isn't Porky," I said to her quickly regretting it. Now she's gonna think I'm calling her fat, just great. "Well if I'm Porky then you're Buckwheat!" she said laughing. I laughed more out of relief than anything. "No, I want to be Alfalfa. And since you're the girl here you should be Darla," I told her. Maybe she would get the hint that I kinda liked her. No. "I'll be Darla if you sing You Are So Beautiful To Me. And you have to find someone else to be Porky and Buckwheat," she told me. I gave her an evil grin. Well this was working out after all.

"Nick and Kevin can be Porky and Buckwheat," I quickly told her. Before I could continue Kevin jumped in. "I can be what?!" he exclaimed. I explained it to him hoping to get back to my conversation with Jessica. He chuckled and said, "I'll be Porky and Nick can be Buckwheat." But then Nick walked over looking really confused. Oh great, I thought, now I have to explain it again. But thankfully Kevin did it for me. Good now I have to go see a band about a song.

"Hey guys," I said as I ran over to the band, "do any of you know You Are So Beautiful To Me from The Little Rascals?" They shook their heads no. But then our guitarist walked over. "I know that song. Why? What's up?" he asked. Again I explained the joke I had going with Jessica. "Okay so when we get back out there you'll start playing it when I point to you?" I asked him. "No problem," the guitarist said. "Yo, Joe, it's time to get back out there," Nick yelled to me. I ran over and explained my plan. They laughed but quickly agreed to it.

"So guys," I said to the audience, "Do you remember the girl we sang to a couple minutes ago?" They cheered. Well I guess that's a yes. I told them about our joke and as I glanced over at Jessica I saw her jaw drop and her eyes get wide. When I had finished explaining it to the crowd and walked over and pulled Jessica on stage. She still had that same look on her face, but was beautiful none-the-less. I got down on one knee and pointed to our guitarist. He started, and I sang to her like no one else was around. When it was over she smiled at me. Wow I love that smile. I stood up hugged than twirled her around so she was facing the side of the stage. She walked off as fast as she could without running. Then we sang a couple more songs.

**Normal POV**

"Yo, Joe, it's time to get back out there," Nick yelled to him. When they were back on stage Joe started to talk. "So guys," he said to the audience, "Do you remember the girl we sang to a couple minutes ago?" They cheered. He explained our joke to them. My jaw dropped and my eyes got wide. I could not believe he was telling them this. Great and now I feel like a uber dork, I thought. He walked towards me and pulled me on stage. He got down on one knee and sang that song to me. No one had ever done anything like this for me before. All I could do was smile. He stood up and hugged me. Aww please don't let go, I screamed in my head. But alas he did. He then twirled me to face the side of the stage. I walked as fast as I could because my face was starting to burn up.

After a couple more songs it came time for their last song of the night. Usually they would end on an upbeat song, but tonight they ended with Please Be Mine. When they started I decided I wanted to dance. Of course, there was no one around to dance with so I danced by myself. I bowed and stuck out my hand like I was a guy. Then I quick spun around and curtsied and pretended to take a guy's hand. Then I started to dance…alone. I kept switching back and forth. I bet I look ridiculus, I thought. Aw well I'm having fun. When the song came to an end I pretended to dip a girl, then quickly pretended a guy was dipping me. Unfortunately for me it's not easy to keep your balance without someone actually dipping you and I landed with a _crash_ on the ground. I laid there with my eyes closed. "Well at least no one saw that," I said to myself as I opened my eyes. Spoke to soon, I thought. There standing above me were Nick, Kevin, and Joe. They were cracking up. GREAT!!!!

**Joe's POV**

When we came to the last song we mixed it up and sang Please Be Mine. I glanced over at Jessica and noticed her bow and then jump around and curtsy and start dancing. What a dork, I thought to myself as I held back a laugh. Throughout the song I looked over to see her dancing alone. I pointed it out to Kevin and Nick. They both laughed. When the song was over we ran off stage to find Jessica on the floor. "Well at least no one saw that she said. I her eyes flickered open and got wide when she saw us standing over her laughing. I don't know how this happened but I really wanted to find out. I looked over and saw one of the stage crew with a camera focused on us. I walked over to him. "Hey Jeff," I said, "Did you happen to catch that whole thing on tape?" "You bet Joe. Want to watch it?" He responded. I grinned and he handed it over I walked back over to where Nick was helping Jessica up and Kevin was still laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**No One's POV **

Joe had a video camera in his hands. He showed it to Nick and Kevin. The three of them watched it. As the video progressed they laughed harder and harder. Soon they could barely see because of the tears spilling out of their eyes. Jessica just stood there. She wasn't sure what was on the tape, but she had an idea. "So that's how you fell," Joe said. Jessica blushed deep scarlet. "Well allow me to show you how to properly dip," He continued. In one swift movement he walked over to Jessica and dipped her. She stared up in to his eyes as he stared into hers. It felt like hours to both of them but was really only seconds. "Ahem," Kevin cleared his throat. Joe quickly pulled Jess back up.

"So, would you like to stay back here and hang out or go back to your seat and watch Hannah Montana?" Nick asked Jess. Joe looked up hopeful. "I would love to hang out with you guys. I mean if that doesn't bother you," she said quickly looking at all of them. They all beamed back at her. "We would definitely like for you to hang out. How about a tour of the backstage area?" Kevin asked her. "That would be awesome. I've never been backstage at an arena before," Jess told them. Kevin, Nick, and Joe gave Jess the grand tour. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed. "We haven't even shown you the best room yet," Nick said. They led her into their dressing room. "Woah," she said. They all laughed. "Do you want to play Guitar Hero 3?" Joe asked Jessica. "Well…umm…I would,…but…I umm…I've never played before," she finally spit out. The boys looked at her shocked. "You've never played Guitar Hero…ever?" Nick asked. "Nope," she replied. "Well we'll just have to change that, now won't we," Kevin said as he smiled at her. Jessica looked nervous.

This was not going to be good. She had never been good at video games in her life. Nick took one guitar while Joe picked up the other and put it on Jess. He wrapped his arms around her and sent shivers down both their spines. She blushed. "Let me show you what to do," Joe said and explained how to play. Jess started off doing…well…pretty terrible. After the first two songs she picked it up extremely well pretty soon she had beat Nick…twice. They looked at her curiously. "Now it's my turn," Kevin said. Jessica and Kevin played against each other three times. The first time Kevin won. The last two Jessica did. "You have so played before," Joe yelled. "No, really I haven't," Jessica assured them. "Well then how did you do that," Nick asked. The boys stared at her. "Honestly, I don't know. I just kind of memorized the songs and where the finger things are," she said truthfully. They were all completely amazed by her performance.

There was a knock at the door. Kevin answered it. It was a woman and a young girl. "MOM…KIANA!!!" some one screamed behind him. He turned around only to see a bush of long curly black hair whip past him. Jessica ran to her mother and sister. Jessica dragged them into the room and quickly recounted the dancing and dip incident with her mother. They both stuck up their hands and high-fived as they yelled dork. Kevin, Nick, and Joe all looked confused. Kiana on the other hand just rolled her eyes. "They do that a lot," Kiana told the boys. "Really?" Joe asked as all the boys burst out laughing yet again. "Yeah, whenever Jessica does something stupid," her mother said. Jessica looked really embarrassed. Joe thought she looked cute.

They all hung out for a little while then another knock interrupted their conversations. They looked up as Miley Cyrus came in. "Hey," she said. I was just coming to see if our contest winner here wanted to hang out with me so you boys can become unsmelly," she said to them. Jessica, Kiana, and their mom Lori all stood up to follow Miley out. "Uh Jess…" Joe started. Jessica turned around curiously. She raised one eyebrow in question as Kiana, Lori, and Miley left. "Would you like to stay here with me, I mean us?" Joe asked quickly. She smiled, he blushed. "Yeah sure, let me just go tell my mom," she told him. When Jessica was safely out of the room she did a happy dance and went to find Lori. Meanwhile Joe whooped and threw his fists in the air in victory. Luckily for him Nick and Kevin had went into the bathroom for some reason.

Jess returned as Nick and Kevin came out. "I'm going to shower," Kevin announced to the room. He went in the bathroom leaving Jessica, Joe, and Nick in the dressing room. Nick and Joe asked Jessica more about herself. They learned she had played the flute and clarinet. Each for no longer than a month, if that. She had also played the violin for a year, which impressed Nick. That was one instrument he would like to play but didn't. They also learned she had played softball for a year and cheered for five. When Jessica was finished telling the two boys about herself Kevin came out of the bathroom.

**Joe's POV**

"Hey, one of you guys can get a shower now," Kevin said. I quickly jumped up. "I will," I yelled. I didn't want to be around Jess while I stink. I went into the bathroom the entire time I was showering I was thinking about her. I've only known her a couple hours but she is amazing. I can't get her out of my mind. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, the way she bites her lip and fidgets when she's nervous, and especially her personality. I mean she is just…wow. I was about halfway done with my shower when someone came in. "I need to do my hair Joe," Kevin yelled. "Whatever," I yelled back.

**Normal POV**

Kevin went to do his hair, which leaves me and Nick alone. Why would he be doing his hair now, I mean he's not going anywhere, I thought, whatever guys are weird. Just then a song popped into my head and I had to listen to it, so I pulled out my I-Pod and stuck one of the earbuds in my ear. "Wow, am I that boring?" Nick asked me. I looked up at him shocked. "No, it's just this song just popped into my head and I had to listen to it. Sorry," I replied. Wow am I rude or what. I completely forgot he was there. "Really? What song?" "Oh, The Minnow and The Trout by A Fine Frenzy." "I've never heard that song before."

"Here," I said and walked over and sat next to him. I stuck one of the earbuds in his ear so he could hear it to. Of course, forgetting where I was I sang along. He just sat there and stared at me. "That was a pretty awesome song," Nick said, "so, what else can you tell me about you?" I told him a basic play by play of my life up until I started high school. At that point I couldn't go on. My eyes started to tear up. He just looked at me confused and concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I couldn't tell him about my…shall we say incident. I didn't want him to judge me based on that. "It's just, this is really hard to say. Not even my entire family knows. And I don't want you to judge me on it because I didn't mean it. I just had to do something to get out of there. I couldn't take it anymore," I said. I couldn't help myself, it just poured out. I made sure not to say a word of what I was talking about though. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said his eyes full of concern. All he could think to do was hug me. It made me feel a little better.

While Nick was hugging me Joe came out of the bathroom. "Nick, you can get a shower," he said. Nick looked up at him, that's when Joe realized I was crying. Great now two Jonas' have seen me cry, I'm such a loser. Nick stood up and dragged Joe back in the bathroom with him. Now they probably hate me and think I'm an idiot. Well Jessica once again you have made a fool out of yourself.

**Joe's POV**

When I was done in the shower I went out to tell Nick it was his turn. "Nick, you can get a shower," I said. I looked at him and saw Jess crying. What did I miss, I thought to myself. At that Nick dragged me back into the bathroom. He explained to Kevin and me what him and Jess had been talking about. "So, what didn't she mean?" Kevin asked Nick. "That's just it, I have no idea. She doesn't want us to judge her because of it. Whatever it was it must have been pretty bad," Nick told us. "Well, Nick, you get a shower and I'll go out there with her," I told him. "Joe," Nick started. I turned around to face him. "Don't do anything stupid. And be sensitive," he said. I can't believe he thinks I would do anything to make it worse. I went out to see what I could do.

To my surprise Jessica was smiling and listening to music. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was tearstained. I walked over to see what she was listening to, but before I could she saw me. "Oh, Hi," she said. She gave me a weak smile. I returned it. "So are you okay now?" I asked her, she nodded. "Boy you recover fast," I said without thinking. Dang it, Nick even warned me but I did it anyway. She giggled a little, "well listening to music always cheers me up." We started goofing around. After a little while we got into a pillow fight and I started tickling her, but unfortunately for me that's when my brothers came out of the bathroom. "Ahem," they cleared their throats to let us know they were there. We both looked up and blushed. Luckily to save us from further embarrassment, her mother and sister came in.

"Jess, It's time to leave," her mother said, "Kiana has school, I have work, and you have whatever it is your doing tomorrow." I was extremely sad to hear she had to leave. While she was hugging Nick, Kevin, and Miley goodbye, I grabbed her phone and called mine so I would have her number. No one saw this. She hugged me last and I didn't want to let her go. She had to leave sooo…I let go. "Bye, it was awesomely awesome meeting you guys," she said. Awesomely awesome, she really was a dork, but I liked it, and her. The door closed and they were gone. Oops spoke to soon, her sister just ran back in. She ran up to me and handed me a present. "Here this is for you. Please just listen," she said and ran out the door. No one heard the last part of her statement but me. "Ooo, Joe got a present," they all yelled at me. We went to the bus and I quickly went to my bunk and opened the present. It was a cd, but not just any cd, a home-made cd. Hmm…I wonder what this is. I pulled out my cd player and popped it in.


	5. quick note

Authors note

Authors note

I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever. I was banned from doing anything but schoolwork on the computer, but it's summer so…story time. I will have a chapter up no later than tomorrow. I want to know if you guys think telling the story from both point of views is good or would you rather only have one? Let me know.

Xoxox

Pixie


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal POV

We walked out the door of the guys dressing room only to have Kiana turn around and go back in. Hmmm… I wonder what that is about. When she came back out we made our way to the parking lot and got in the car. Immediately after buckling up I was out. When we got home I stumbled up to my room and didn't even bother changing.

Joe's POV

The cd started and this amazing and familiar voice floated out. I listened to four songs and still had no idea who it was. I had never heard these songs before, but that voice, I knew it from somewhere. Just then Nick walked over. "Hey Joe, who is this it sounds familiar?" Nick asked. "I don't know. Kiana gave it to me," I responded. Just then we looked at each other and recognized the voice. It was Jessica. "No way, it's Jess!!" Nick exclaimed. "Kevin, get dad and come here, quick," I hollered. "What's the matter?" Kevin choked out. Dad and him ran over out of breath. "Listen to this," I told them. They stood there a few minutes and listened. "That girl has an amazing voice. Who is it?" asked my dad. "That," I replied with a smile, "is the girl we sang to tonight."

Knowing my dad had decided to start a record label of his own, we discussed him signing Jessica. He wanted to but he needed producers and her phone number to call and see if she would even want to be signed. I looked at Nick and we both broke out in huge grins. "Ah…Dad, we could produce it. We have always wanted to," Nick told him. "That still leaves the problem of not being able to contact her," my dad continued. At that I just had to laugh and my grin got even bigger. They all started at me like I was insane. "Well," I started to choke out, "I kinda have her number." "When did you get that?" Kevin asked, "I didn't hear you ask her for it." "OH! Well I didn't exactly ask," I mumbled. They all glared at me. I explained what I had done and Nick and Kevin thought it was genius. My dad on the other hand didn't really approve. We talked it over some more and decided on calling her tomorrow. I went to bed extremely excited for tomorrow. I would get to at least talk to her again.

No one's POV

Jessica and Joe both slept well that night, each dreaming of the other. Jessica not knowing that tomorrow her life would change forever. But would it be for the better?


End file.
